Professor Hotchner
by Mrs L.J.Gibbs
Summary: Professor Aaron Nathaniel Hotchner is an English teacher at an well known university. He is known for his reputation as the "hunk" who has students falling all over him. What happens when he takes up a "relationship" with one of him students? I am really bad at summaries. For those of you who are fans of Tony I am sorry. Rated M for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my English class daydreaming as my professor gives a lecture on the importance of Correction punctuation placement. God, his ass looks good in those grey slacks. Those pants let you know that if you grabbed that ass you'll have a handfull. That man has a million dollar smile with the body to match. I mean, it's not like I'm stalking him or anything, it's just that with some reason he and I are always at the gym at the same time.

Dear Diary, May 12, 2073

I just got in from my workout and Aaron Professor A.N. Hotchner was there. Today he had on a pair of hunter green USMC sweatpants and that was all. The green of those pants contrast beautifully against his tan skin. It makes me wonder what position held? The way his muscles contract when he lifts weights is absolutely mesmerizing. If I had just one opportunity to have my wicked way with him I think I'd be totally addicted. Just thinking about what I do to him has me feeling all type of ways. If my boyfriend were to ever find out how I feel about Aaron he'd have a fit. It's not as if I can help how I feel, but Tony could never understand that. I... I love Tony, just not the way I used to... Things have changed between Tony and I, we are growing apart. I find I don't miss Tony the way I used to before. Is only a matter of time now.

,Ashley


	2. journal entry

Every year my class gets bigger and every year I have students who have crushes on me, both male and female alike. It is somewhat endearing I must say. Hell, in my years of being a college professor I've gotten more offers for sex and groupies then I can't even count. This year though it's different. There is one female, her name is something with an A, she has a body to die for. If it weren't for those damned student/teacher fraternilization policies I'd have her under me begging for more, every night. Not only that but I'd introduce her to my "play room". I often find myself staring at her during my lectures. She has the sexiest nervous habit. She'll sit there with her pink pen trapped between her lips, lightly sucking on the tip. I find that if I am NOT careful about how long I look at her , I am walking around with a hard on all day, which is hard to hide considering that I am so well endowed. There are so many times during the day when I imagine that it is my cock between those lips instead of that pink pen. FUCK! I am hard just thinking about it.

, A.N. Hotchner 5/12/73


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

I am currently in the process of writing a research paper on "The Effects of Martin Luther in the Catholic Church" when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, are we still on for tonight?"

"Who is this?"

"Tony..."

"Who's number is this?"

"Professor Hotchner's."

"Why are you calling me from his phone,wait, where are you?"

"I am leaving a meeting with Professor H. about my English paper from the last test, my phone died about half way through and he let me use his."

"Oh."

"So...Ash,babe are we still on?"

I look around my room at all the work I still have to do, "Um...Tony. ...I - I can't."By the silence I am greeted with I can tell he isn't too happy with my rely.

"Why? This is the sixth time you've cancelled on me this month Ashley."

"I know it's just that my History research paper is due in two days and I haven't even started. "

" Ugh...can we do breakfast in the morning then?"

"Can't , I have a 7:30 English test with Professor Hotchner, followed by his two hour lecture. I then only have five minutes to get to my History class which starts at 11:40. I get out at 1:00 and we can grab something then."

"No we can't I have psychological at 1:15."

"We'll talk later then ,ok?"

"Ugh...yeah. Bye ,love you. "

"Um,you too. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

I never knew Ashley had a boyfriend, let alone one who is an ass hole like Tony. She deserves better. I mean not that I am the best person in the world, but I know how to treat a woman. If only I had a chance to worship the beautiful temple that is her body. I would love to taste every centimeter of her, to have the map of her body engraved into my mind. I wonder if she has any tattoos or piercings? Is she ticklish, does she like it rough? Does she like being tied down ,having no control over what is done to her? Can she handle being my little sex slave?

,A. N. Hotchner 5/13/73


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary, May 13,2073

Today at the end of my English lecture I heard a rumor that Professor Hotchner has a sex dungeon in the basement of his house. His house is a three story home with five bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. He has a massive kitchen. OK so I totally went a little stalkerish, but I love dogs and he has four: three labs and a pug. I had my stalker adventure this past weekend while he was walking barefoot through his beautiful vegetable garden. Let me not forget the fact that he was shirtless.

,Ashley


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary, May 14,2073

I was awakened from a fitful sleep by my worst nightmare. Professor Hotchner found out how I feel about him because someone found my journal and made copies of my most intimate writings and posted them all over his lecture hall. It's not that I have a problem with him knowing it's just the way he found out. I hope my dream never comes true.

,Ashley

As time passes I have become careless as to where I leave my journal. Today Tony found it under my pillow while I was in the bathroom getting ready for our date and started reading it out of curiosity. Let's just say he was livid when he found out about my feelings for Professor H. In his rage and anger he hit me,he has never been aggressive towards me. Looking in the mirror I now realize that there is a hand shaped bruise forming on my face. I may not love him the way I used to but ...they say you always have feelings for your first.

,Ashley


	7. Chapter 7

Tony: how the fuck can she do this to me? of all people she had to pick him? professor h is the type of man who probaly has an std. they say hes slept with half his classes. they say his students pass if and only if he has sex with him. this bs is a slap in the face. i probally shouldnt have hit her but i dont give a flying fuck what happens to her any more. so help me once i get my hands on her again she'll never know hit her. i've been trying not to go back to my old ways, and i have been sucessful thus far but when shank ass hoes feel like they can cheat on you with some man whore...oh hell no. oh the things i will do to them, but first i watch and wait.

May 14 ,2073


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley came in with bruises today, I wonder if Tony had any thing to do with it, they were supposed to have a date last night. Oh the things i would do to her, I sure as hell hope she can handle it rough. The way i would fuck her into my desk her screams would be heard for miles. To have her scream my name over and over , to have her walls quiver around me , to have her nails clawing into my back so hard she draws blood. Some may say I have a problem i just have a kink. I just so happen to know what i want ,to know what i need, to know how to please a woman properly. I may be bi but i prefer women, they scream louder than men do. The way I treat my women they always come back for more. Most women don't realize how much they love to loose control , to be absolutely helpless against a man. They don't realize how badly they crave being chained down and spanked . The last "girlfriend" I had begged my to reconsider why i broke it off with her, little did she know, I knew she was trying to get more while I was at work. I DON'T SHARE!

A.N . Hotchner 5/15/2073


	9. English class

"Because you have all of the information you need to complete your English Project for this class and because I am in a great mood, I am giving one month to complete said project. I want to know what each of you will be doing your project on by next week. This project has a maximum of eight pages and a minimum of six pages. I want all margins to be on 0.125, your font is to br Times New Roman with a size of 12. I want your citations to be done in MLA format along with in text citations. No fancy stationary. I will need a cover page, everything on this page should be centered with a font of 22. This page is to consist of you name as well as mine and the due date which is June 15,2073, and of course the approved title. All pages should be numered in the upper right hand corner, starting with the page after the cover page . Your cover page DOES NOT count toward your six to eight pages.

... Ashley Greene , I want to see you in my office. Class dismissed."


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary, May 15, 2073

Today Professor Hotchner called me to his office after class. I knew what he wanted to talkto me about, I knew I should have took the time to do my make up this morning, but how can anyone do makeup on autopilot? I tried to sneek out of the room with the crowd but he saw me. His voice boomed through the lecture hall, " I didn't mean at your earliest convenience,..." As I walk into him office I feel that I am far more nervious than I should be. Professor Hotchner looks different today. He looks tired,sleepy,fustrated,angry; I really didn't want to be on the recieving end of him fustrsation and anger. It's time for the moment of truth...

Ashley


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir, you wanted to see me ?"

"Yes, shut the door and have a seat. "

I had taken a seat in one of the two chairs across from his desk. For awhile we just sat in his office, him just looking at me and me finding the hole in the top of my pants very suddenly he got up and walked around has desk until he was directly in front of me. He propped his hip against the desk before he spoke," While grading the last few essays and test I have noticed that your grammar skills are lacking." He waited for me to say something, but I didn't even move so he pressed forward,"I suggest that you get a tutor to help you with your final project."

" I would if I could but by the time I get my paycheck it's spent."

"A tutor is usually anywhere from $950-$1000."

" I know, but I cannot afford that my check is only $10,000 and by the time I've paid my rent and utilities I only have $1,090, and once I go grocery shopping I'm only left with$190 'til my next check."

"Oh well..um .. wow"

He walks back behind his desk and takes his seat. He pulls out a calender looks at it for a few miniutes and then addresses me,"I can tutor you twice a week on Wednesday and Friday at 4:30. Here is the address."

He then got up and opened his door. I looked at the address, " Is this the address to..? "

" My home, you don't mind me tutoring you there do you?"

" Um...no...I...um...I'll see you Friday at 4:30pm. "

"Good."

I left his office and went home to comtenplate what just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

...Today was interesting. Professor Hotchner called me into his office and offered to tutor me. All though I'd have to say that he didn't really call me into his office to talk about my grammar skills. The look in his eyes screamed desire, lust, hunger, need ,and courisity. Then there was the prominent bulge in his pants, which he made no effort to hide. For months I have longed for him to look at me this way, and now that it has happened, I crave for him to look at me again this way. He gave me the address to his house. He wants to tutor me at HIS HOUSE! I know for a fact that the few people that he has tutored he makes meet him at the library, never at his home. So what make me different? Is there a chance that he feels the same about me? Are the rumors true about his "play" room? Or was he too unsure about how to approach the subject about the bruise on my face? There are so many questions left unanswered.

,Ashley


	13. Chapter 13

...I made a better judgment about asking her about her face. I mean if I had it would have shown that I am staring at her during my lectures. I offered to tutor her at my home address on her grammar skills although they are excellent. I hope that she hadn't noticed my hard on at least not yet anyway. After a session or two I most definitely want it to be noticed, actually she can do more than notice.

A.N. Hotchner


End file.
